The present invention relates to electrical circuitry, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to circuitry to regulate operation of an alternator.
The ongoing, desire to provide more flexible circuitry with fewer components has led to the provision of programmable circuit features for many applications. Of particular interest, is the ability to program various features of circuits used in the regulation of electrical power generators, such as vehicle alternators. Unfortunately, the potentially harsh environment to which such circuitry can be exposed sometimes poses problems. For example, this harsh environment can adversely impact the reliability of xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d memory or Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) sometimes used for nonvolatile storage of programming information. Some types of xe2x80x9cwrite oncexe2x80x9d Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM) withstand harsh environments better; however, unlike EEPROM or flash memory, this type of device does not readily facilitate reprogramming, which is often desired. These memory-based approaches can also be difficult to properly test.
Thus, a need remains for further advancements in this area of technology. The present invention meets this need.
One embodiment of the present invention includes unique electrical circuitry. Other embodiments include unique integrated circuits, apparatus, and methods for regulating an electrical power generation device.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, circuitry is programmed with an analog input. This analog input can be used to select among three or more different multibit values.
Still a further embodiment includes an integrated circuit and an analog programming device mounted on a common substrate. The analog programming device includes at least one resistance device that can be adjusted to change programming of the integrated circuit. In one form, the resistance device includes a thick film resistor that can be trimmed to provide the desired adjustment.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes: providing circuitry operable to regulate an alternator in accordance with any of three or more different multibit control word values; selecting one of these values; and programming the circuitry with the selected value by providing an analog input to an analog-to-digital converter included in the circuitry. This converter can be responsive to three or more different levels of the analog input to correspondingly generate the three or more multibit control word values.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes an integrated circuit having an analog-to-digital converter with an analog signal input. This converter is responsive to three or more different analog signal levels provided to the input to correspondingly generate three or more different values for a multibit control word. An analog programming device is electrically coupled to the integrated circuit to provide an analog signal to the input for selection of one of the possible values. The multibit control word can be used to program the integrated circuit.
For a further embodiment of the present invention, an integrated circuit is operable to regulate electrical power output by an alternator that is responsive to different values of a multibit control word. This circuit includes three or more comparators each defining a different bit of the multibit control word. An analog programming device is electrically coupled to the circuit to input the same analog signal to each of the comparators. This device is operable to select one of the different values of the multibit control word.
Yet a further embodiment comprises: providing an integrated circuit that includes an analog input, supplying an analog signal to the analog input to select among three or more different values of a multibit control word to program the integrated circuit; and regulating an alternator with the integrated circuit.
One object of the present invention is to provide unique electrical circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique integrated circuit, apparatus, or method for regulating an electrical power generation device.